


室友番外一

by Biuleta



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biuleta/pseuds/Biuleta





	室友番外一

温馨小提示：  
①接下来您将看到两个没有自制力的人；  
②小袁的行为放在现实中是NG的哦，请保护好自己；  
③未成年人请只看公开在JJ/CP的部分。

袁季舒几乎没有任何犹豫就收拾好东西，紧张地跟着秦钦住到了新房子里。  
秦钦一路都没说什么话。到地方之后，他把袁季舒领进了一个房间，告诉他住在这里。  
“我在隔壁，有事情叫我。”他说着便转身离开。  
留袁季舒一个人看着这个空荡荡的房间：“……诶？”  
  
四个小时后，袁季舒收拾好了房间，洗完了澡，写了一会儿作业，敲响了秦钦的房门。  
“什么事？”刚洗完头发还在滴水的秦钦打开门问。  
“晚安吻……”袁季舒三个字刚说完，面前的门就被哐一下关上了。“……”  
他眨眨眼，还没来得及感到失望，面前的门就又打开了，一个带着热气的吻落到了唇角。  
秦钦往后退开一点，低头看着袁季舒。然后假装自然地偏了偏头，袁季舒一秒都没有犹豫，轻轻亲了他的脸。  
“晚安。”他笑眯眯地说。  
秦钦把门合上，隔着门缝回答：“晚安。”  
  
第二天早上袁季舒起来的时候，秦钦已经出去买了早餐回来。两人边听新闻边吃完早餐，在玄关换鞋的时候，秦钦站在袁季舒身后，突然说道：“有晚安吻应该也有告别吻吧。”  
可我们是去同一个地方啊！袁季舒无语地想着，起身和秦钦对视。  
秦钦理直气壮地低头在他唇边吻了一下，停着不动了。  
“……”袁季舒忍不住笑起来，偏头亲亲他的脸：“走啦。”  
  
早上七点起来，一起吃早餐上学，中午在餐厅一起吃饭，晚上回来叫外卖或者学做饭，写会儿作业看会儿电视洗个澡，亲一下就睡觉了，多么幸福的情侣生活——才怪！袁季舒把枕头砸到了墙上。  
本来每天只能亲两下已经很抠了，秦钦这家伙昨天一大早出去集训，说好今晚回来结果十点还没有消息——克扣了他三个亲亲还不够，今天的晚安吻也没了！  
袁季舒又委屈又烦躁，把头埋进被子里睡着了。  
  
睡到一半的时候，他迷迷糊糊听到了秦钦的声音，难受地翻了个身。  
脸上盖的被子不知道是什么时候扯下去的，连带身上的也没有了，可他还是觉得热。  
“袁季舒……袁季舒！”秦钦的声音变得清晰起来，袁季舒沙哑着嗓子，在梦里有点生气地说：“你还知道回来啊，野男人！”  
“……”秦钦伸手去拧袁季舒的脸颊，又担心又好笑：“少看点电视剧，给我醒！”  
“疼疼疼——”袁季舒捂着脸醒过来，揉揉眼睛笑起来：“你回来啦……”  
“你被子掉地上了你知道吗？”秦钦一瞬不瞬地盯着他。  
“嗯？弄脏了吗？”袁季舒努力抬起上半身看了一眼，又脱力地躺了回去，“不好意思……被子好厚，我太热了。”  
“你不是热。”秦钦把他汗湿的头发拨开，告诉他说：“你是发情了。”  
  
“我给你个临时标记。”秦钦说着，就要把袁季舒的头抬起来，不料他反应了一秒，就警惕地捂住了自己的后颈。“……你这是干什么？”  
袁季舒单手捂着自己发热的后颈腺体，从混乱的思绪中努力组织语言：“不要临时，要长期！”  
“……”秦钦猝不及防，原本就处于干涸状态的喉咙下意识地吞咽了一下，哑声问：“你知道你在说什么吗？”  
袁季舒的回答是侧过身，往后挪了挪，在身前给秦钦留出了位置。  
“我只在基地冲了一下，回来还没来得及洗澡，衣服都没换。”秦钦警告道。对此，袁季舒的回答只是去牵他的手。  
秦钦深吸一口气，克制不住地躺了上去。  
  
两人面对面侧躺着开始接吻，一开始只是浅尝辄止，渐渐动作大了起来，秦钦忍不住翻到袁季舒上方，一只手揉搓着他的后颈逼他不能逃走，另一只手往下撩开了他的睡衣。  
“秦……”接受了秦钦的信息素，袁季舒觉得自己瞬间清醒了一些，紧接着又更加混沌了。他被吻得喘不过气，一只手按着秦钦的肩膀，另一只抓着对方伸进自己上衣的手腕，两只手都不知道是要推开对方，还是把他拉得更近。  
秦钦感觉袁季舒有点喘不过气了，恋恋不舍地放开他，转而去亲他的耳侧。同时在睡衣里揉捏的手忽然碰到了什么柔嫩的小东西，他心里一动，手下失了力道，用力地捏了一下。  
“！”身下的袁季舒几乎是立刻缩紧了身子，抬起腿夹紧了秦钦的腰，带着哭腔抱怨道：“痛……”  
秦钦紧张地松开手，把袁季舒的衣服整个向上推到下巴，去观察那个可怜的小东西，然后心虚地认错：“对不起，有点肿了。”  
“……”袁季舒红着眼睛往下看了一眼，突然意识到自己这个样子有点丢人，于是悄悄地松开了推着秦钦肩膀的手，想把睡衣往下拉。  
没想到秦钦却突然低下头，亲上了他的胸脯，然后伸出舌尖，舔了一下。  
“啊！”袁季舒猝不及防地叫了一声，然后瞪大眼睛捂住了自己的嘴。  
这是什么声音？  
“……”秦钦抬起头，与他对视了两秒，果断地又低了下去。  
袁季舒觉得那吸吮啃咬自己乳头的舌头就快要把他的胸腔舔化，直接碰到他的心脏了，他忍不住发出羞耻的声音，惊慌失措地推着秦钦的头：“不……不能动那里……”  
秦钦充耳不闻，顺着自己的心玩得尽兴了，才舔舔唇，心满意足地顺着袁季舒的力气抬起头来，手里还在揉按着另一边，明知故问道：“为什么不能动？”  
上了床的Alpha都是坏人。袁季舒又气又怕地说：“因为……嗯……很难受……”  
“哪里难受？”秦钦给他擦擦额头上的汗，好奇地问。  
“……”袁季舒不肯说。  
秦钦悄悄加大了手上的力气，坏心眼地掐了一下手里的乳头，重复了一遍：“哪里难受？”  
袁季舒忍不住呜咽了一声，小声地告诉他：“下面……下面难受……”  
“哦……”秦钦吻吻他的眼睑，摸摸他的头以示安慰，然后一路摸到了袁季舒的睡裤边缘，拉开松紧带探了进去。  
秦钦觉得自己此刻非常分裂，一方面Alpha本能已经逼迫他忍不住在袁季舒的身上轻轻磨蹭，另一方面他的精神却清醒执拗得可怕，一心想要看到身下人更加可爱的一面。  
他单手抓着Omega那根秀气的东西，用了点力道从下到上慢慢揉捏着，在袁季舒克制不住的喘息中，凑到耳边逼问他：“是怎么个难受法？”  
“……”袁季舒偏开头想要躲开他，秦钦用空着的那只手轻而易举地捧住他的侧脸，阻止了他的行动。  
他在袁季舒的耳边重重地吮吻了几下，正要继续问他，袁季舒却突然闷哼一声，下边手里的小东西跳动了一下，泄了他满手。  
“……”秦钦忽然清醒了一下，他心虚地直起身子去看袁季舒的表情，放在人家裤子里的手都忘记抽出来了。  
袁季舒直视着天花板，喘了一会儿气，眼里的水雾越来越厚重。就在秦钦以为他要哭起来的时候，他突然有点生气又有点委屈将视线移到秦钦的脸上，哑着嗓子说：“要尿出来的那种难受……”  
  
秦钦感觉自己的脑子一瞬间又烧起来了，仿佛发情的不是身下这个浑身泛红的Omega，而是他自己一样。  
他低头和袁季舒接吻，悄悄地将濡湿的手指探到那个神秘的穴口，轻轻地探进去一指……好湿。  
袁季舒不安地皱了皱眉头，又在亲吻中慢慢地舒展开来。  
确认Omega天赋异禀的身体已经做好了准备，秦钦脱下自己的衬衫，然后解开了裤子的皮带。  
袁季舒不知道怎么接个吻的功夫，自己的睡裤就被脱下去了，他茫然地动了一下，股缝突然碰到了什么灼热的物体，秦钦往前移动了一点，那个东西就与他贴得更紧了。袁季舒整个人都在发软，他担心地往下瞟了一眼。  
秦钦忍不住又蹭了一下，低声问他：“你已经很湿了，我可以进去吗？”  
袁季舒傻傻地看着他，等他又问了一遍，才小声喘着气点点头。  
秦钦轻轻地顶开那个湿软发热的小洞，然后一下子沉下腰，进去了大半根。袁季舒忍不住叫出声来，整个人往床头挪了一点。  
再往上就要磕到头了，秦钦用残存不多的理智想着，伸手掐着袁季舒的腰，把他一点点往下拖，直到把那根东西完全吃下去。  
“呜……”袁季舒感觉自己仿佛被捅穿了，害怕得一动都不敢动，眼睛和鼻头都哭得红红的。  
秦钦强忍住下身的冲动，在可怜的小男朋友脸上安慰地亲了亲，小幅度地抽插起下身，在对方情不自禁开始抱紧自己肩膀的时候，突然加快。  
  
袁季舒的呼吸乱得一塌糊涂，耳边传来的仿佛不是自己的声音，在Alpha激烈的冲撞里他什么也做不了，一开始害怕得夹紧那人的双腿无力地垂落到两边，大大打开，跟着他的节奏无助地一晃一晃。  
他很快泄了第二次，秦钦在他泄身的时候稍微放慢了动作，硬物一点点磨过内壁的感觉更让人难耐，逼得袁季舒忍不住扭动了一下。  
这一扭，却让体内的硬物突然改变了方向，卡到了一个非常奇怪的地方。他刚刚发泄完的身体整个向上弹了一下，刺激得让人害怕。  
秦钦失神地戳了戳那个小口，逼得袁季舒又往后躲了一下。他的喉结动了动：“你的生殖腔打开了。”  
Omega体内的生殖腔，孕育生命的地方，只在动情的时候打开，Alpha只要插进去，在里面成结射精，便意味着终生标记。  
两人的眼神都恢复了一瞬间的清明。秦钦深吸一口气，咬咬牙强行退了出来：“还不能进去。”  
“……”袁季舒茫然地望着他：“为什么？”  
“你不想怀孕吧？”秦钦恶狠狠地吓他。  
袁季舒恍然大悟，勉强抬手盖到他按在自己脸侧的手上，劝说道：“不一定会怀啊……而且就算怀孕了，三个月之后是可以取出来放医院慢慢长的。”  
秦钦有点恼怒地盯着身下的人，他还在不知死活地说：  
“实在担心的话，我还可以吃药……唔。”  
秦钦用力地吻着他，调整了一下下身的角度，朝那个打开了一条缝的穴口狠狠地撞了一下。  
袁季舒猝不及防，不小心咬破了秦钦的嘴唇：“对不……啊！”  
秦钦舔舔下唇的血腥味，把袁季舒翻了过来，加快了下身的动作，几十下之后，他忽然低下头，朝那个泛红的后颈狠狠咬了下去。袁季舒哑着嗓子惊呼了一声，感觉身体彻底被凿开，一个炙热的硬物闯进了柔软的腔口，并在里面迅速地膨大，卡得自己动弹不得。  
这就是成结吗？他神志不清地想，本以为自己已经不能承受更多了，却在一股滚烫的精液冲击内壁的时候被刺激得失声。  
Alpha的射精持续了很久，秦钦一面轻吻着袁季舒的额角作为安慰，一面按紧了他的腰胯确保他不能挣扎。  
漫长的射精终于结束的时候，袁季舒止不住颤抖地睁开眼睛去看秦钦。  
“我是你的了。”他喃喃地说。  
秦钦把他揽进怀里，说道：“我也是你的了。”


End file.
